El pasatiempo de Todoroki Shouto
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Todoroki tenía un extraño hobby y parecía ser realmente bueno en ello ¿De que clase de hobby se trata? fanfic Tododeku


Hola *w* nuevamente escribí un fanfic Tododeku así que espero que os guste :)

 **Advertencia** : _Fanfic yaoi así que si no te gusta no leas ^^_

Boku no hero academia no me pertenece y muy a mi pesar Todoroki Shouto tampoco T^T

* * *

 **El pasatiempo de Todoroki Shouto**

 **Objetivo: molestar a Endeavor**

Todoroki era un joven como cualquier otro, aunque sus hobbys no lo eran. Mientras algunos jóvenes tenían hobbys normales como la lectura, él tenía uno un poco más peligroso y no en el sentido de tirarse desde un puente con cuerda o enfrentarse a un oso con las manos desnudas, ni siquiera era algo parecido. El hobby del chico era mucho, pero mucho peor... Shouto tenía como pasatiempo molestar al héroe número dos de las peores maneras posibles.

A la edad de cinco le pintó con pintura rosa las botas favoritas del mayor, a los ocho le pareció una buena idea lanzar todos y cada uno de los trofeos del hombre desde el balcón del primer piso, logrando que la mayoría se rompiera y los demás quedarán deformes e inservibles. Con diez cambió el champú del héroe por tinte de color verde y se pasó toda una semana disfrutando el resultado. A la edad de doce años logró su obra maestra tal y como a él le gustaba llamarle y esta consistió en escribir en el coche de marca de su padre las palabras "segundo de por vida" con una tinta que era difícil o imposible de quitar y la cual le costó mucho encontrar. Aún recuerda como Endeavor redujo a cenizas el vehículo por la rabia que le causo aquella broma.

Todo eso llevaba a la situación actual, a sus quince años al joven le costaba mucho encontrar algo con lo que pudiera superar todas sus antiguas travesuras. Llevaba horas dándole vueltas al asunto pero solo se le ocurrían pequeñas bromas que cualquier niño podría hacer, pero eso no es lo que el quería, quería algo grande, algo que lograra desencajarle la cara al hombre, algo que le hiciera gritar de furia y de momento no encontró nada apropiado. ¿Que es lo que su padre odiaría mas que nada en el mundo?

\- ¿Todoroki te encuentras bien? Estas mas serio de lo normal - dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Midoriya se había parado frente a su pupitre y no se había dado cuenta de ello, el chico lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa y se lo veía preocupado.

En los últimos meses ambos se llevaban mejor y en el pecho de Todoroki comenzó una extraña sensación que lo distraía de cualquier cosa que hacía, incluso de su tan querido hobby.

\- Solo estaba distraído - explicó Shouto con la misma expresión seria de siempre

Escuchó como el menor suspiro y agrandó su sonrisa, convirtiéndola en una de esas que le robaban la respiración al hijo de Endeavor.

\- Me alegra saber que no es nada, no quiero que escondas tus emociones y problemas como antes - dijo Midoriya sonriendo

\- Creo que de a poco me estoy volviendo normal - confesó el mas alto

\- Siempre fuiste normal, solo que ahora te estas abriendo a la gente de tu entorno - explicó Midoriya

\- Si tu lo dices - añadió Todoroki distraído por la hermosa sonrisa del chico

Izuku quiso replicarle algo pero el profesor entró en clases y perdió la oportunidad, todos sabían que no era buena idea hacer enfadar a Aizawa. Durante el resto de clases Todoroki volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras pensaba distraído nuevamente en una nueva posibilidad de molestar a su padre y Midoriya no podía evitar posar su mirada de vez en cuando en el chico, en verdad le gustaría saber que es lo que pasaba por su mente en esos instantes.

Aizawa dio por finalizadas las clases cuando el molesto timbre sonó, pero antes de dejar a los pobres alumnos marcharse decidió que era una buena idea mandar un trabajo por parejas para molestar a los alumnos y obligarlos a hacer algo después de clase. Al oír aquello Uraraka se apresuró para poder pedirle a Midoriya que trabajaran juntos, pero el joven al ver que Todoroki se levantaba con intenciones de volver a casa, la acabo ignorando.

\- ¿Todoroki quieres que hagamos el trabajo juntos? - preguntó Midoriya con una sonrisa pero bastante nervioso por tener que tomar la iniciativa

El chico lo miro extrañado por unos segundos antes de ladear su cabeza ligeramente hacía la izquierda dando a entender que no entendía a lo que se refería su compañero.

\- El trabajo por parejas que dijo el profesor Aizawa - explicó el chico

¿Tan distraído estaba? Ni siquiera presto atención a las palabras de su profesor y todo por seguir pensando en su extraño hobby y en el joven. Los ojos expectantes de Midoriya esperaban su respuesta y como siempre Shouto no era quien para negarse ante algo que el de cabellos verdes le pidiera.

\- Esta bien - dijo finalmente Todoroki logrando que con esas palabras la sonrisa del joven se ensanchara aún más

\- Perfecto, ¿Deberíamos ir a la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo? - preguntó Midoriya antes de contradecirse - Pero hoy esta cerrada -

\- Vayamos a mi casa - dijo Todoroki sin cambiar la expresión de su cara

El sucesor de All Might no pudo evitar pegar un respingo, la casa de su amigo era un lugar inexplorado, en primer lugar sabía que la familia del chico tenía dinero y que alguien como él fuera allí le parecía algo incómodo, además de que Endeavor no era conocido precisamente por su amabilidad y era obvio que lo odiaba así que si sumaba todo eso le parecía una mala idea. Todoroki pareció entender la expresión del joven así que intento aclarar las cosas.

\- Él no estará en casa, nunca te llevaría allí si él también lo esta, normalmente solo mi hermana mayor esta en casa a esta hora - explicó el hijo de Endeavor

Midoriya se sintió un poco culpable por ser tan obvio pero igualmente se quedó tranquilo al no tener que encontrarse al hombre así que sin mas dudas accedió.

La casa de Todoroki no estaba demasiado lejos del colegio, apenas veinte minutos a pie aunque a ambos se les pasó bastante rápido pues no paraban de pensar en que hacer o decir para que el contrario no se sintiera incómodo aunque al final no pudieron decir palabra alguna. Cuando llegaron, Izuku pudo observar que la casa era tan genial como había imaginado. Mientras se quitaban los zapatos en la entrada una mujer de pelos blancos con mechas rojas salió a saludar a Shouto pero al ver a Midoriya se quedo de piedra.

\- Shouto tu... ¿trajiste un amigo a casa? - preguntó la chica en shock

\- Tenemos que hacer un trabajo así que pensé que sería mas fácil que Midoriya viniera aquí - explicó Todoroki

\- No creí que este día llegaría - dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos - Mi pequeño hermanito ya es todo un hombre -

\- ¿Que quiere decir eso? - preguntó Shouto avergonzado por la actitud de su hermana

\- Yo... es un placer, soy Midoriya Izuku - se presentó un muy avergonzado Midoriya

\- Es adorable y ese color de pelo es tan- dijo la joven pero se interrumpió a mitad de la frase

Shouto y Fuyumi intercambiaron una mirada mientras que el otro chico no comprendía nada.

\- Él es el suces- quisó decir la chica pero su hermano la interrumpió

\- Si - afirmó Shouto

\- ¿Estas loco? Si nuestro padre se entera se pondrá furioso - dijo Fuyumi muy nerviosa y temiendo la reacción del hombre

\- Él no vendrá hoy así que no hay problema - explicó Shouto - Midoriya vayamos a mi cuarto a acabar el trabajo cuanto antes -

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por ninguno de los presentes, el joven de cabello bicolor comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido segundos después por un confundido Midoriya. Una vez en la habitación Midoriya no pudo evitar sorprendente, aparte del estilo tradicional japones no había nada que demostrara que esa habitación le pertenecía a un adolescente. No había pósteres, ni figuras de superhéroes, ni siquiera algo que demostrara que el chico tenía algún hobby además de que las paredes eran completamente blancas y todo estaba tan ordenado que le recordó a los hospitales y como todo esta allí esterilizado.

\- ¿Midoriya me estas escuchando? - preguntó el de doble quirk mientras señalaba un pasaje del libro que les podría ser útil para el trabajo

Aquello sacó de sus pensamientos a Izuku y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por los nervios y aquello se le hizo adorable al mayor.

\- Lo siento yo estaba distraído - confesó el mas bajo con vergüenza

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? - preguntó Todoroki

\- Yo se que es una tontería pero no podía evitar pensar que tu habitación no parece la de un joven normal - explicó Midoriya mientras se preguntaba si fue una buena idea decirlo

\- Ya veo - dijo el joven mientras hizo una pequeña pausa mientras parecía meditar algo - Supongo que yo tampoco fui nunca muy normal y además de eso mi padre prohibía cualquier tipo de distracción por lo que no tengo pasatiempos -

Todoroki prefirió ocultar su afición de hacer enfadar a Endeavor pues pensó que el chico de cabellos verdes se preocuparía de manera innecesaria.

\- Tiene que haber algo que te guste hacer por propia iniciativa - dijo Izuku intentando ayudar a su amigo

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos Todoroki respondió con su típica sinceridad a la que Midoriya ya estaba acostumbrado... o eso creía hasta ese entonces.

\- Me gusta estar contigo y más aún si estamos a solas pero creo que eso no cuenta como pasatiempo - dijo Shouto muy serio

Izuku sintió sus mejillas arder y se imagino que podrían competir con el color rojo del lado izquierdo de Todoroki.

\- Eso es un pasatiempo, todos quieren pasar tiempo con sus amigos - explicó Midoriya restándole importancia a lo que dijo el chico e intentando no tartamudear

\- Pero a mi solo me pasa contigo - dijo Shouto nuevamente muy serio

Y ese fue el golpe final para Midoriya, que creyó que ante tal brillante confesión y la expresión confundida del joven, le daría un ataque de ternura.

\- Por como dices las cosas podría malentenderse Todoroki, cualquiera que lo escuchara creería que te gusto como algo más que un amigo - explicó Midoriya como si de un inocente niño se tratara

\- Midoriya - llamó Shouto con voz dulce y una pequeña sonrisa que derretía al de cabellos verdes - No hay nada que malentender, tu me sacaste de mi oscuridad, fuiste el único que me tendió una mano cuando mas lo necesitaba, eres mi amigo pero sobre todo la persona de la que estoy enamorado -

Y nuevamente Midoriya se sintió morir, no podía creer tener tanta suerte y jamás espero escuchar tantas hermosas palabras venir del normalmente reservado chico al que llamaban frío. Sin dudarlo se lanzó a abrazar a Todoroki, sin importarle que un par de libros de estudio se cayeran al suelo.

\- También me gustas - susurró en el oído de Todoroki que se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras

El mas alto se separó un poco de Midoriya, dispuesto a besarlo y entregarse por fin a todas esas sensaciones que lo estaban persiguiendo desde el festival deportivo. Cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe mostrando al héroe numero dos que se quedó de piedra al ver la escena justo para segundos despues volver sus llamas mucho mas intensas.

\- ¡¿Shouto se puede saber que esta sucediendo aquí ?! - preguntó el hombre furioso

Todoroki intento ignorarlo y seguir con su tarea que parecía mucho mas interesante pero Midoriya se lo impidió alejándose al ver la situación.

A los quince años Todoroki logró su molestar a su padre a un nivel nunca antes visto, lo cual disfrutó el doble porque también comenzó una relación con Midoriya lo cual era de por si maravilloso. Con respecto al resultado del encuentro de padre e hijo media habitación quedo chamuscada y la otra mitad congelada, un Midoriya asustado de su futuro suegro y Fuyumi regañando a padre e hijo mientras se disculpaba avergonzada del comportamiento de ambos ante Midoriya.

Años mas tarde a los veinte un Todoroki más maduro estaba a punto de hacer que su padre gritara como nunca y aquello lo emocionaba aunque la principal razón de su emoción era que la persona a su lado aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio.

\- ¿Seguro que debemos decírselo? - preguntó Midoriya que aún no se lograba acostumbrar al mal carácter del hombre

\- Si y tranquilo porque esta vez llevo un extintor conmigo así que Fuyumi no me regañará si el viejo intenta quemar la casa nuevamente - explicó Todoroki de muy buen humor

\- Si no supiera que me amas creería que me propusiste matrimonio solo por molestarlo - añadió Izuku

La sonrisa del joven se agrando y Midoriya sabía lo que aquello significaba.

\- ¿Quien dice que no puedo juntar mis dos hobbys? Amarte y molestar al viejo - explicó Todoroki

\- Nunca cambiarás pero supongo que eso no me molesta - admitió Midoriya mientras sonreía

Y así Todoroki pudo disfrutar de una a su parecer muy divertida tarde mientras Endeavor maldecía su suerte.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara aunque yo en lo personal no quede muy convencida con el resultado pero bueno ^^


End file.
